


To The Dreamers

by SurrealSupernaturalist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Case Fic, Chapter titles are lyrics by For KING And COUNTRY, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, It's Nines if you were wondering, Kinda, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, They are so gay for each other, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Whump, a learning experience, discontinued, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealSupernaturalist/pseuds/SurrealSupernaturalist
Summary: Deep down he knew, as he pulled into his usual parking space and stepped out into the precinct parking lot, that this was good, that androids were at the very least capable of independent thought, that he was being selfish. But then, he never exactly had a reason to care before, so why start now?______________________________A month after the revolution, and protesters still take to the streets, harassing androids and being a general pain in Gavin's side. But when a brutal murder is tied to one of these marches, the FBI sends help. Specifically, help in the form of RK900. It's all Gavin can do not to pull out his hair by the roots.





	1. Keep On Keeping On

_“Following the events of the android revolution taking place in Detroit City several weeks ago, the city is left in unrest and turmoil as citizens evacuate in the thousands, fearing for their safety and their lives. For those of us who have been living under a rock this past month, the android leader known as ‘Markus’ staged a peaceful demonstration in Hart Plaza, which, accompanied by thousands of androids flooding the city - sources claim these deviants to have been ‘freed’ from Cyberlife warehouses - forced president Warren to order a full evacuation of the city._

_“More recently, President Warren, by request of android leader Markus, has ordered current Cyberlife CEO Olivia Day to turn over all shares, assets and remaining androids over to former Cyberlife CEO and company founder, Elijah Kamski. Following this very expensive turnover, with a net worth of over a trillion dollars, already rich Kamski has now become even richer, now holding all the shares of the world's first trillion dollar company. Now working side by side with the android leader, Cyberlife has transformed from place of manufacturing to base of operations for many android deviants. Former employees and businessmen are outraged by this turn of events. More on this at eight._

_“Speaking of android leaders, the deviant Markus and a few close others have been invited by President Warren to Washington D.C. to appeal to Congress and sign legislation for the rights they have very publicly demanded. Public opinion is at an all-time high for these deviants, particularly since they have chosen to adopt a peaceful approach. However, it remains to be seen if this is because of their programming to never hurt a human being, or because humanity has truly created a new form of intelligent life, with morals and conscience._

_“Amateur footage of the deviant leader and his small crew was shot as they made their way through the airport terminal, many choosing to move out of the way for the proclaimed ‘messiah’. Citizens remain in awe of the now famous deviant group, and as the number of equal rights rallies supporting Markus grow, so too does the amount of anti-android protests and attacks, despite the public majority holding these androids in high regard. The police-issue ‘detective’ model ‘Connor’ and DPD officer Lieutenant Hank Anderson, infamous for assisting the deviants in their demonstration and freeing the androids within Cyberlife warehouses, accompany the group. We will bring you more on this as the situation develops._

_“And it seems that Connor is no longer the only RK-series model to be assisting the police. The more advanced RK900 prototype model - a one of a kind - has now been assigned to the FBI to assist agents in the field, not unlike its predecessor. In a statement given by senior agent Richard Perkins, he claims that ‘We are happy to have an android on the team to help us out in our investigations, especially considering its advanced capabilities’. However, this statement has been met with scorn, as many remember the Jericho raid on the 9th of November, which Agent Perkins himself had led, leading to a number of android deaths and the eventual destruction of the abandoned freighter and deviant base. The FBI was quick to assure the public that they are not acting with prejudice and that Agent Perkins was merely following the orders he had been given. Yet, doubt remains as-”_

Gavin switched off the television. God, all this was getting on his nerves. All the news wanted to talk about was ‘Markus this’ and 'android that’, it was really starting to piss him off. He stopped himself from clenching his teeth and crushing his cigarette. Pulling his shirt on over his head, he glanced at the time displayed on the alarm beside his bed through the doorframe. Fuck - if he pissed around any more he was going to be late for work, and he didn’t need Fowler breathing down his neck any more than he already does.

Extinguishing the cigarette in the tray, he fished under the bed for his boots and got them on quick. He holstered his gun, pocketed his badge, wallet and keys and was just shrugging on his favourite leather jacket when his cat prowled in, rubbing up against his legs. Grey with black blotches, the damn thing was needy.

He loved her anyway.

“Dammit, Zelda, I already fed you.” Zelda meowed back indignantly, clearly in denial. Gavin shook his head, huffing a laugh. “I said no. I’ll see you later, you bastard.”

Before long the apartment was locked up and he was on the road. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel for a moment before switching on the radio, not wanting to sit in silence the entire ride.

_“-Kamski, after ten years gone from the public eye, now returning to Cyberlife per President Warren’s request. What could this-”_ Gavin shut it off before it could say anymore. Silence sounds pretty good right now. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Damn Kamski, damn media, damn Connor beating his ass all those weeks ago. Why the hell couldn’t things go back to the way they were before? Before the revolution, when androids weren’t people and cops didn’t get called out all the fucking time for hate crimes. When he didn’t hear about the same damn things for weeks on end.

Deep down he knew, as he pulled into his usual parking space and stepped out into the precinct parking lot, that this was good, that androids were at the very least capable of independent thought, that he was being selfish. But then, he never exactly had a reason to care before, so why start now?

He pushed through the doors and punched himself in, already making a beeline to the break room. God damn, he could do with a coffee, even the shit stuff here at the station. Tina was already there, nursing a mug and looking like she was dead on her feet. He whistled as he walked in.

“Damn, Tina, you look like shit.” Gavin clucked at the bleary look she gave him. He poured some of the pot into his mug as she yawned.

“Fuck you, Gav, just because you made it to Detective.” She replied playfully, taking a long sip of her drink. “Chris and I have been taking longer shifts. Honestly, you’d think people would just quit it with the android assault. Like, give up, man. It’s over.” She yawned again. “Keep getting calls for shit like that. Doesn’t help that we’re already half in number after the evac order was lifted.”

“Yeah, no wonder. Honestly, your bags have _carry-ons_.” A large exaggeration, but one that had Tina crack a smile.

“I’ll be fine; I have life-sustaining God liquid.” She gestured to her cup. “Anyway, I hear you’re the only one on Homicide, with Hank and Connor on protection detail.” Gavin grimaced.

“Please, don’t remind me. I already have three cases on my desk. Why don’t I have a partner again?”

“Because you’re an asshole with only three friends.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You and Zelda I get. Who’s the other?”

“Coffee.”

He choked on his drink and laughed. It was true, though. In a station full of pricks, Tina was his only friend, witty as she was. She was the only one who stayed beside his shitty attitude. Everyone else either knew he was an asshole or found out themselves. And, honestly, he hoped she was taking care of herself. Now that androids were considered people now, it wasn’t considered property damage to attack one. Now, it was assault, and officers were getting called out more and more often to deal with it. Already the cells were overflowing.

Their conversation was interrupted by Tina’s walkie cackling to life. In an astonishing turn of events that no one could have predicted, it was another report of an assault.

“Looks like that’s me.” She said, downing the rest of her drink. She saluted him mockingly as she exited. “Detective Reed.”

  
“Officer Chen.”

"By the way," she said from the doorway, "You might want to reconsider your stance on androids. Things aren't gonna go back to the way things were." Sometimes Gavin wondered if she could read minds. He called back his reply.

"A man can dream, can't he?"


	2. Even When You Think You're Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so  
> School sucker-punched me in the stomach twice with two month-long big assignments and sat on my face for several more months, so I've pretty much lost all motivation for this. That and the fact that this fic is just, standard. I cringe at the lack of interesting concepts. So yeah. Going to work on the several dozen My Hero Academia ideas I have.  
> That's not to say I'm completely abandoning this. Over the next few weeks, I'm going to post the chapters that I've already written, and a basic plot outline for the ones I haven't. If enough people enjoy it, then I might end up finishing, but right now it's just a matter of getting it out there and (likely) never looking at it again. I'm sorry if this disappoints some people.  
> That said, please enjoy what I have!
> 
> Tw for explict gore and mutilated corpse (starts at 'when he heard a scream' and ends at the scene break), riots, mentioned murder case, canon-typical Gavin swearing.

The week passed as uneventfully as it could in a police station.

 

Gavin managed to solve one of his cases pretty easy, all things considered. The guy who had murdered his wife seemed to be under the impression that admitting everything outright you guarantee him a plea deal. Gavin figured he had been watching too many bad cop shows.

 

At the very least, things seemed to calm down. Once people realised destroying an android counted as murder now, the number of incidents went down significantly. Didn’t mean that Tina and Chris weren’t covering shifts, but at least they could actually manage to get a slow day for once. ‘A small blessing’, Tina had told him, before proceeding to add coffee to her sugar.

 

And  _ apparently _ Congress liked taking its damn time considering  _ everything _ , because every time he turned on the news it’s all they talk about - that, or Kamski.

 

Gavin wasn’t sure which he hated more.

 

Probably being out here freezing his balls off.

 

At least Connor was out of his hair. He supposed that was one good thing to come out of that trip to Washington D.C. Though, he could probably come in handy with sorting out the utter mess before him.

 

While there were fewer calls about assault, now, there were twice as many in number at these anti-android rallies. Gavin hoped that they wouldn’t continue growing, because this was starting to cut into his break. Well behind the line formed by the riot squad, he pulled his jacket closer against the chilly air as he watched the other officers try to break it up.

 

Not exactly an unfamiliar sight, but far better than whatever Markus had pulled the day after the Stratford Tower broadcast.

 

Almost all officers were called out to this, and while marches were generally accepted, this particular one was the largest by far, and definitely the least peaceful. Already several cars had been overturned, and people were shoving at the line and throwing stones. Flares had been lit, someone had thrown homemade smoke bombs and this was turning into an overall shitshow. Gavin could already tell it wasn’t going to be easy getting them to disperse. 

 

It was a miracle that it wasn’t snowing yet; Gavin didn’t want to know how much worse this would have been in a snowstorm. But perhaps at least then there wouldn’t be as many people rioting. Being cold was a pretty good deterrent, after all. Honestly, he just wanted to know who had the balls to start something like this a week from Christmas.

 

And then someone threw tear gas at the rioters, and it all went to shit.

 

People raged against the line, at the androids behind them. Gavin had to restrain himself from pulling his gun; he was here to supervise, not to shoot civilians. 

 

“Thompson!” He yelled over the noise. “What the hell are you doing? Get these people in line!”

 

“What do you think I’m trying to do!” He heard back. Slowly, the line was forced back, step by step. Gavin was half inclined to just let them have at it. He doubted he was really needed here - he could just leave, have a smoke, work on those other two homicide cases. Leave these two opposing sides to duke it out, both with their own dreams of a half-decent future, and go fuck off to somewhere quieter than here. Somewhere warmer.

 

He was just about to do it, too, when he heard a scream.

 

Not a yell of someone pushing too hard against the barrier, only to get whacked with a baton. No, a piercing scream of someone seeing something fucking  _ horrifying _ .

 

God knows how many times he’s heard it.

 

It seemed that the rest of the crowd identified it too, because within seconds they were calmer, looking around confused at the source of the scream. And they screamed too. Then people were running, because if they were here, they could be implicated, they could be a suspect, and finally, the crowd thinned enough for Gavin to see what the hell was going on.

 

The first thing he saw was the blood, bright against the red brick of the wall. Deep, calming blue. Splattered everywhere. Smeared into words.

 

“Holy shit.” He swore.

 

While the riot squad got rid of any lingering protesters, Gavin got the scene secured with the other officers present and called forensics. A headache built in his head; he already had enough to deal with, he didn’t need another case on his hands. But it seemed that fate had other plans.

 

He looked up at the corpse. She was spread out like they were hanging from a cross, wrists and neck tied to the wall with thick wire and the rest dangling free. Snow lightly coated the arms and shoulders; it looked like she had been there for a while. How had no one noticed her before? Gavin stared at her face, and saw that the eyes had been gouged out, and even more horrifying, an open eye was carved into the forehead, Thirium leaking from the deep cuts and down her face. His gaze drifted downwards, to where the chest cavity had been pried open, showing a hollow space where the androids biocomponents should have been.

 

Gavin thanked whatever deity existed that he developed the stomach for this job years before.

 

\---

 

“I’m assigning you to the case.”

 

Honestly, Gavin didn’t know what else he expected. He was the only cop left working in Homicide, everyone else either a regular officer, not in Detroit for whatever reason, or in a different department. Usually he himself was in Vice and Narcotics, but with Hank and Connor in  _ D.C. _ of all places, he couldn’t exactly fight Fowler on this. 

 

So when Fowler placed him on a case involving the android homicide from the day before, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

 

What did catch him off guard, however, was the Connor look-alike standing silently in the corner of the office. Watching him. Gavin shuddered.

 

“I figured. Is there more, or can I go?” He said finally. Fowler raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Well if you’re so eager to know, I’m also assigning you a partner.” He replied, nodding to the doppelganger. “The FBI heard about the incident yesterday. They sent him to assist.” Gavin took a moment to process that. Fowler knew he couldn’t keep a partner longer than a few months, it’s why he stopped trying-- oh.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

“No fucking way.” He hissed. What the hell was Fowler trying to pull? He was  _ infamous _ for hating androids, why the hell would he try to assign one as his  _ partner _ ? Bastard probably figured that since Connor managed to mellow Hank out, it would work for Gavin as well. Asshole.

 

“Reed-” Fowler tried, already knowing where this was going.

 

“I don't need some plastic prick babysitting me! I do  _ fine _ on my own, Fowler! You know that!” He yelled. Feeling eyes on him, he levelled a glare at the android. “The fuck you looking at?” He made no move to look away, and Gavin turned back to Fowler. 

 

“You’re working on three homicide cases  _ by yourself _ , Reed. You need the assist.”

 

“Fuck no and fuck you.”

 

“You don’t get a choice, Detective.” A cool voice came from behind him, and Gavin spun to glare daggers at the android. At those icy blue eyes. “I am on loan by the FBI. They have an interest in this case and wish to see it solved. If you have an issue, bring it up with them, but for now, you will simply have to deal with my presence.” Fowler seemed satisfied by that explanation and settled back on his chair.

 

“There you have it, Reed. Now get off my face before I add another page to your disciplinary folder.” Gavin just stared at the android for a moment, then at Fowler, then growled at his luck. He slammed the door on his way out.

 

The damn thing followed him.

 

He spun around and was met by an assessing gaze, colder than Connors. He scowled, reading the series number written in white on his blazer.

 

“‘RK900’, huh? I’ve heard about you.” No wonder he looked like Connor; prick was another version of him. 

 

“And I, you, Detective. I look forward to working with you.” Gavin could detect the sarcasm behind the voice. Tina had trained him well. The bastard probably couldn’t wait to get back to FBI headquarters. His scowl deepened, and he took a slow step towards RK900. The android was taller than him, so he had to crane his neck up to look him in the eyes.

 

“Let’s get one thing clear.” He began quietly. The last thing he needed was the entire precinct watching him throw another tantrum. “I’m the one in charge. I don’t care if you tin cans have ‘feelings’ now or whatever, you don’t offer opinions unless I ask, you don’t do  _ shit _ unless I say so. You got that?” RK900’s LED circled yellow for a couple of moments before he replied.

 

“Yes, Detective.”

 

“Good.” Gavin stepped back, away from the towering android. He considered him for a moment. “Then make yourself useful and bring me a coffee, dipshit.” He said, turning back to his desk. He caught the flicker of an LED, and glanced over to find RK900 still watching him. “Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it.”

 

A hint of a smile.

  
“Of course, Detective.”


	3. Long Live The Young At Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw at the end notes

“The victim was an ST500 model, designated name ‘Rachel’. She was reported missing one week ago.” The RK900 recited. He and Detective Reed were currently seated at their respective desks, the android having claimed the desk opposite his temporary partner. The Detective took a sip of his coffee - straight black, RK900 had discovered from Officer Chen. He continued. “Cause of death was critical Thirium loss. Optical units and critical biocomponents were removed post-mortem.”

 

Detective Reed scoffed into his drink. “The hell’s the point then?” He asked. “Why not just drain her and be done with it?”

 

“Unclear. Perhaps the culprit wanted to send a message.” RK900 suggested. Detective Reed sneered.

 

“Yeah, like the actual message written in blue blood didn’t give that one away.” The android frowned, LED circling yellow. He glanced at the computer before him, which displayed an image of the scene. There, written in Thirium, were two words, one on each side of the body.

 

**Not Human**

 

“My apologies, Detective. You asked--”

 

“ _ I mean _ , Plastic, why would they bother removing her insides? You can send a message without having to mutilate a body.” Detective Reed’s bow creased, and RK900 could almost see the frustration of not having easy answers. He was familiar with it. It was a common sight at the bureau. 

 

“The Thirium was still visible upon discovery, meaning the body was only a few hours old at most. It would have been time-consuming and cumbersome to pry open the chassis and remove a large number of biocomponents in such a short time, as well as paint the words and string up the body.”

 

Detective Reed raised an eyebrow. “You're agreeing with me? No, don’t answer that.” He held up a hand before RK900 could reply. “What I wanna know is how no one noticed.  _ Especially _ with how fuckin’ crowded it was.” RK900 considered the question for a moment.

 

“It’s possible that people were too distracted with the riot to notice.” He supplied. Detective Reed shook his head, drumming his fingers on the desk in thought, and the android dismissed the idea. He continued. “Perhaps they erected a barrier to hide the body from view?”

 

RK900 wished he could examine the crime scene. Maybe then he could find some hidden clue that could assist in their investigation. Unfortunately, due to the body being found in a public place on a populated street, the police were forced to catalogue the evidence quickly and reopen the street. There was a high chance that forensics had missed something, but by then nearly a full day had passed since the body had been found, and evidence they missed would be too tainted to work with. Plus, there had been evidence that the body hadn’t been killed there, so it would have been impossible to reconstruct what happened. He found it… upsetting.

 

“Fuck, I need to think.” Abruptly, the Detective stood, reaching into his jacket pocket. A quick scan showed RK900 that it was a box of cigarettes. He frowned and stood smoothly from his desk, following Detective Reed out of the precinct. It wasn’t until the human stopped walking that he spoke.

 

“Detective, smoking is not beneficial to your health.” He said, and Detective Reed side-eyed him, lighting up. He tried again. “Detective--”

 

“Save it, Plastic. I’ve heard the lecture enough times already.” He took a drag, leaning back against the building. Smoke billowed out of his mouth. “I just need to think.”

 

RK900 raised an eyebrow. “And smoking helps with that?” Those green-grey eyes flicked to him, and he could see the heat behind them. The anger.

“Get off my dick, asshole.” His lips twitched. Time to change tactics.

 

“I’m not on your dick.” The android replied smoothly. Detective Reed seized, a light blush coating his cheeks as he stared at him. 

 

“Hey! Say that a little louder, why don’t you.” The Detective hissed at him.

 

“Certainly. I’m--” He was stopped by Detective Reed slapping a hand over his mouth, tobacco drifting into the thin layer of snow as the cigarette was crushed in the other.

 

Mission success.

 

“Christ, I didn’t mean literally. I thought you assholes were intelligent, dammit. Aren’t you a deviant?” He pulled the hand away and RK900 replied, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

 

“I am.”

 

Detective Reed frowned, then followed RK900’s gaze down to his hand, where the cigarette lay crumpled and broken. His eyes widened and he cursed. Rather colourfully, RK900 thought. 

 

“As I was saying, Detective, you should quit smoking. It will significantly shorten your lifespan--” Detective Reed jabbed a finger under his nose, cutting him off.

 

“I don’t need your damn statistics! If this is how I think, then it’s how I damn well think! You know how different people have different processes?” The android nodded, LED circling yellow-yellow-yellow. “Well, this is  _ mine _ . And you ain’t gonna mess with that, you hear me?”

 

“I… I apologize, Detective.” He said slowly, processing. “I believe I have made a mistake.”

 

Detective Reed regarded him for a long moment before pulling out another cigarette from the packet. This time, RK900 made no attempt to stop him. “Yeah, you have.” He said finally. He sounded...tired. Weary. “Just… go have a look at those other two cases. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Not knowing what else to say, RK900 simply turned and walked back into the precinct.

 

\---

 

The RK900 had been silent since they got in the car.

 

When Gavin returned from his smoke, the android had already solved one of the pending cases, connecting a link where the Detective found nothing. Looking at the bigger picture, that was more Gavin’s style. Instead of how, or where, he asked why, or for what purpose? What connected the details, instead of the details themselves.

 

RK, though, he picked apart the clues and pieced together the events. He was thorough in a way that Gavin wasn’t.

 

He’d never admit it, but Gavin was impressed.

 

And it was a hell of a lot more than what Gavin had come up with. Not having much else to go on, he decided he might as well question the deceased androids roommates, see if they knew anything. He frowned, brows knitting. Did they even know? Shit, he was gonna have to break the news, wasn’t he?

 

Sometimes he really hated his job.

 

He glanced over at RK900, recalling their fight from earlier. He knew his smoking habit was bad, but dammit, he absolutely despised it when people tried to butt their noses where they didn’t belong. It was none of his damn business what he did to de-stress, but… damn if he didn’t look regretful. Fingers clenching and unclenching the steering wheel, the occasional glance at Gavin-- he might not act it, but he was definitely a deviant.

 

“Indeed I am.” Shit, had he said that out loud? RK900 was watching him, gaze assessing, LED circling yellow-blue. “I am not fitted with an integration protocol, unlike my predecessor.” He explained, turning his attention back to the road. “My abilities in social situations are… poor.”

 

“Why did you try to stop me from smoking, then?” He was still mad about it, but damn if he wasn’t curious. 

 

“I thought it would be beneficial to our working relationship if I tried to help you look after your health. If it… appeared that I cared.” At least he had the sense to look embarrassed about it. A light blue blush tinged his ears as Gavin snorted. A few more minutes of silence passed before the car pulled to a stop, resting outside a grey and rather depressingly bleak apartment building. The only sense of life in the building came from a brightly coloured mural curling up the left side of the building, discarded paint cans and sheets taking up the side of the street.

 

Gavin recalled seeing on the news that Markus had set up several of these buildings around the city, Jericho had been buying out newly abandoned apartment complexes like this one to house the large number of androids that suddenly needed homes of their own. Stepping out of the car, he admitted it was a decent solution. 

 

He wrapped his jacket tightly against himself and swore to bring a scarf next time. At least it wasn’t snowing.

 

“Alright.” He grumbled. “Let's get this over with.”

 

He and RK900 stepped up to the entrance, blurred glass of the double doors ensuring the privacy of those within. His partner buzzed the apartment number, and there was a crackle of static before a quiet voice answered.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“My name’s Detective Reed.” He stepped up to the microphone, cringing at what amounted to the hardest part of the job. “We’re with the DPD, and we have some news about your friend.”

 

_ “Rachel? You found her?” _ The voice was excited, elated. Gavin found that he didn’t want to take that away.

 

“...Yeah. Can we come up?” With a happy ‘of course’, the door unlocked, and the pair pushed inside into the homey warmth of the lobby. Two androids chatting quietly paused their conversation to watch Gavin suspiciously. He gave them a curt nod as they entered the elevator, chrome doors sealing Gavin and RK900 in awkward silence.

 

He felt eyes on him, raising hairs on the back of his neck. Stubbornly, he stared ahead, ignoring his partner. Creepy fucking prick.

 

The doors soon opened with a ding and they made their way over to the apartment. The door opened before Gavin could knock.

 

Standing in the doorway was a dark-skinned android, watching Gavin warily as his LED flickered yellow. At his shoulder, a more excitable redhead was almost jumping up and down at their presence. Both LED’s flickered, and Gavin could only assume that they were communicating. A moment of silence passed, and the male stepped aside to let them in.

 

“Don’t mind Harley. He didn’t want you guys here, but since you have news...” The redhead trailed off her explanation as the partners stepped inside the apartment. Harley folded his arms, standing beside his roommate and watching RK900 glance around the place, presumably scanning the apartment. “I’m Charlie, by the way.” She offered, waiting expectantly.

 

“I’m Gavin Reed, this is my… partner, RK900.” Charlie frowned at that.

 

“You don’t have a name?” RK900 merely shook his head. 

 

“I haven’t chosen one yet.” Charlie nodded, accepting. Gavin glanced sideways at the android in question, frowning. He’d have to come back to that.

 

“But what about Rachel? Is she okay? She’s safe, right?” Charlie looked like she was about to burst from the suspense. Gavin took a breath and glanced around the room, dragging out the moment. Biding his time. The place was nicely furnished, nothing to flashy. It was comfortable. Homey. A picture sat on the coffee table, depicting the three androids smiling, arms around each other’s shoulders. He mentally braced himself for the admission.

 

“Actually--”

 

“She’s dead, isn't she?” All three looked at Harley, and Gavin blinked in surprise. Horror dawned on Charlie’s face as she turned back to the pair.

 

“No…” She whispered. Gavin nodded in confirmation. He was empathetic; androids or not, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

 

“Her body was found yesterday afternoon.”

 

Silence rang clear. A beat. Then Charlie was on her knees, clutching onto Harley like he was her only lifeline. Wailing. The other android only clutched her shoulders in comfort as he looked at the pair. At Gavin.

 

“Who?”

 

“We don’t know.”

 

“Is there anything you can tell us?” RK900 asked, surprisingly tactful. His voice was soft, body language not as stiff as usual. “Where you saw her last, if there was anything odd about her behaviour?” Charlie shook her head, sniffling. Gavin wondered if androids could even cry.

 

“Nothing more than what we told the police when we reported her missing.” She said, cheeks flushed blue. “She went for a walk - she liked to do that, said the air calmed her - and she never came home.”

 

“Did she have a regular route?” Both paused.

 

“... She did, actually.” This time Harley was the one who spoke. “I can send it to you.”

 

“Please.” Was RK900’s only reply. Twin LEDs flickered yellow-blue. He dipped his chin in thanks.

 

“Did she have any enemies? Anyone with a grudge?” Gavin asked as Charlie, crouched on the floor, tried to regain her composure. 

 

“Does all of humanity count?” She asked dryly. The synthetic skin around her eyes remained flawless, but her eyes were wet, glistening. Gavin grimaced. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a card.

 

“Well, if you think of anything…” He let the sentence hang unfinished. A jerk of his chin and the pair turned to leave. He paused beyond the threshold, staring ahead. “And for what it's worth, I'm sorry.”

 

The door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for characters describing body mutilation, characters finding out a friend is dead, smoking


	4. Oh, Oh God Forgive Us

RK900 liked to start the day early.

Since deviancy, he found it was the most effective way to accomplish his tasks. It gave him ample time to replenish his Thirium levels, examine case files for the days work, and get to his destination. He always ended up with time to spare, accounting for delays.

He also found that he rather liked the quiet of waking morning.

Detective Reed, on the other hand, seemed to hate mornings, if the frankly alarming amounts of caffeine he ingested daily was anything to go by. Cranky seemed to be his only mood, and it only worsened in the early hours of the day. Especially if he worked late the night before.  _ Especially _ when he forced himself to turn up on time.

It was one of the many things that RK900 had noticed about the man in the short time they had worked together. Which was why he was currently carrying a ‘peace offering’ as Officer Chen called it. He was grateful for her advice.

“Good morning, Detective Reed.” The android greeted, stopping just beside the shorter man's desk. He gently placed the coffee on the table and smoothly slid into his own chair. Detective Gavin, jacket hood pulled low over his eyes, only grumbled a reply. A small frown appeared on his face.

“The fuck is this?” He asked, glaring at the disposable cup as though it might suddenly explode.

“Coffee. Black. From the shop on the end of the street.” RK900 replied. He booted his computer, watching the Detective out of the corner of his eye. He frowned at it for a moment more before reaching out and taking a tentative sip. He didn’t bother with thanks, but the expression on his face said it all. RK900 smiled to himself.

He worked for a few minutes, letting Detective Reed slowly unfurl from his early-morning hatred of all of existence into his more general dislike of everyone. As the human stifled a yawn, RK900 couldn’t help but make the connection between him and a cat. Both small, adorable creatures that get hissy at anything that it doesn’t agree with.

“...How did you know?” The Detective said at last, draining the dregs of his drink.

“About the coffee shop? Or about your caffeine addiction?” He replied calmly. He had an answer to both, naturally, but as Reed’s eyes flicked to the side, he knew it wouldn’t be necessary to answer. Officer Chen has her friend’s back. He paused for a moment. “How is it?” He asked finally.

“The hell’s it to you, prick?” Reed replied, defensive as always. He tossed the empty container into the bin beside the desk.

“As your partner, it would be beneficial-”

“It’s fine.” He snapped, cutting him off. “It’s fuckin’ fine.” He continued, a little quieter. RK900 didn’t break eye contact. Reed did. The android frowned.

“Detective, are you alright?” Detective Reed didn’t answer. Based on what he had seen previously, this sort of behaviour… wasn’t normal. He seemed distracted. He tried again. “Detective-”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole!” He yelled, causing several officers to turn their way - Officer Chen among them. The Detective grimaced. “Just, shut up.” He stretched back, turning his eyes to the ceiling with an almost defeated sigh, rubbing at his face with the palms of his hands. “I ain’t having a heart-to-heart with a plastic prick like you, ‘specially here.”

RK900’s frown deepened. His behaviour was concerning; he’d have to monitor him to be sure it doesn’t worsen but… at the very least he could respect his partners wishes. With a slight incline of his head, he turned back to the screen in front of him, clacking away at the keyboard. 

“Just having a crisis of faith, ‘s all.” Reed said quietly after a while, still staring up at the ceiling. RK900 thought back to the murdered androids roommates, at how pained Detective Reed looked to break the news, anti-android or not.

Perhaps like a cat, he too had a soft side.

Accepting the explanation, he was about to dive into his work when a shout from Captain Fowler rang throughout the office.

“Reed! Get your partner and get in here. You’ve got an assignment.” He ordered. He didn’t give the Detective a chance to reply before the office door was slammed shut. RK900 turned his gaze back to Reed, the Detective looking like he was about to blow a fuse. The android could almost see the long string of curses that was surely building in his mind. 

Grumbling under his breath, Detective Reed made his way over to the office, RK900 close on his heels. Inside the office, Officer Chen lounged beside her partner, Officer Miller, propped up against the wall. A few other officers milled about, including Officer Russel, who RK900 knew by reputation. One of the senior officers working in narcotics, James Russel was notoriously anti-android, perhaps worse than Detective Reed. He sneered at the android as the pair entered the office. 

Fowler sat at his desk, and motioned for Officer Russel to begin. “We’ve been investigating a drug ring that deals primarily in red ice. Unfortunately, they’re slippery. We’ve been unable to locate a supplier, or where they keep the product. Which is why you’re here.”

A screen behind and to the side of Captain Fowler’s desk flickered to life, displaying a birds-eye view of what looked the industrial areas of Detroit. It zoomed in to focus on one warehouse in particular. Officer Russel continued as RK900 absorbed information. 

“Information we  _ do _ have points to an exchange going down here, this afternoon-”

“This afternoon?” Detective Reed spluttered, cutting him off. “Why they hell would you give us so little time to prepare?” He looked livid. RK900 supposed that was because he had essentially been booted off narcotics, his ‘home base’, in order to cover for Lieutenant Anderson’s absence. 

“We  _ are _ prepared, Reed.” Russel replied smoothly. “We only need backup.”

Well that was certainly the wrong thing to say, if the Detectives explosion to that statement was anything to go by. 

The rest of the meeting continued normally, unless you counted Detective Reed’s occasional outburst. They received their instructions, and they headed out.

In the car, Officer Chen talked animatedly, most likely trying to distract Detective Reed from the fact that he was shoved into backup. If the sour look that Reed had on his face was any indication, then he still hadn't gotten over it.

Officer Chen was an outgoing person, always going out of her way to make others feel welcome. Including himself, RK900 had discovered with no small amount of surprise, considering the woman's former anti-android beliefs. But she had changed.

As he glanced at his own partner, the android wondered if the Detective would change too. 

RK900 hadn't brought up the Detectives strange behaviour since that morning. He hoped that whatever Reed was dealing with would sort itself out eventually, but he was prepared to intervene should the need arise. His patience was rewarded when Reed soon enough stopped bristling at the android spoke to the other man regarding their current assignment.

They were stationed at the back of the pack, ready to follow Officer Russel. Thankfully, Detective Reed wasn’t impulsive enough to rush in ahead of everyone else, but he was still bitter. A small mercy, then.

“Alright, let’s go!” Russel barked, and as one they surged forward, spreading out around the warehouse, ensuring that there was no one hiding and that no one tried to slip out the back; if they tried, they would be met with Chen and Miller. Judging from the gunshot, they did. RK900 nearly ran to assist, but Detetctive Reed held him back, quick to assure that they would be fine. The look in his eyes assured him more than his words. 

The entire ordeal was over and done with remarkably quickly. In and out, with the perpetrators arrested in five minutes and shipped off in twenty. Minimal casualties, unless you counted Officer Miller’s bullet to the thigh. 

Officer Chen was particularly panicked at that, but had calmed down in the time since the bust. She seemed to be doing a decent job at calming herself down, but she still looked like she was ready to bolt to the hospital.

Despite her reaction, Officer Miller’s injury wasn’t the most worrying part of it all. 

No, that special honour fell to the note they found, nailed to the far wall.

One of the younger officers - a rookie - discovered it. Brought it up to Officer Russel, who took one look at it and dismissed it. Their exchange caught the eye of RK900, from his position beside Detective Reed, who was resting against the hood of his car. Its appearance was… concerning. Frowning, RK900 walked over.

“Do you mind if I have a look at that?” He asked politely. The rookie glanced up at him, wide-eyed, while Russel merely sneered at him. 

“What, you have a loose circuit or something? It’s just some scrap paper-”

“It was nailed to the back wall.” The rookie interrupted. “Doesn’t procedure dictate that we mustn't overlook anything?” 

Russel glared at him, then at the android. He scoffed. “Yeah, whatever. Just don’t waste my time.” He shoved the paper into RK900’s hands, shoulder-checking him as he marched past. RK900 nodded his thanks to the younger cop, who seemed pleased by the recognition. He then proceeded to examine the paper.

At first glance, it looked like a blank piece of paper. Officer Russel’s first assumption wasn’t unfounded. Though the way he acted was… annoying, as if a blank piece of paper nailed to a wooden post wasn’t suspicious in the slightest. But to RK900’s android eyes, its invisible message was  _ very _ worrying. 

It was hard to make out - the paper might as well had been  _ soaked _ in Thirium - but it was there. An open eye. Like the one that had been carved into the forehead of the victim.

It may have been invisible, but it was clear.

\---

“You gotta fucking let that go, RK.” Gavin growled at him from across the desk. The RK900 tore his gaze away from his screen, where a blown up scan of the note was displayed.

Gavin couldn’t figure out why the android was so obsessed with that damn note. He had stopped counting the times where RK900 had gotten distracted from whatever it was he was working on, only to go back to that one scan. It certainly didn’t help knowing who the Thirium came from, but it had been  _ days _ . 

With how busy Anderson’s absence was making the pair, it was no surprise that they had been assigned even more cases on top of their murder. And with how little progress they were making with their murder, it was even less of a surprise for it to end up on the back burner.

But he kept going back to it.

Gavin might have found his stubbornness endearing, if he wasn’t self-aware enough to know he was the same. 

RK900 opened his mouth to reply, but Gavin held up a hand, cutting him off. “Don’t fucking talk back. Nothing’s changed since you last looked at it, nothing’s going to change now. All we can do now is wait.”

He hated it, but it was true. There was nothing else to go on. RK900 considered this for a moment, looking like he’d rather eat a brick than wait for someone to get potentially murdered to progress the case, which was… fair. Gavin shared the sentiment.

“Very well, Detective.” The android said at last. He clicked onto their current case file, and Gavin turned back to his own screen. They worked for a while in silence, occasionally bouncing ideas, before RK900 abruptly stood and headed over to the break room.

They had fallen into a kind of rhythm over the past few days. Gavin no longer had to worry about getting his own coffee - the android got it for him, apparently in an effort to befriend the Detective. With that, in addition to receiving excellent black coffee daily every morning made Gavin a little less hostile towards the RK900. But only a little.

No, his hostility he recently been redirected at fucking  _ Russel _ . Asshole thinks he’s the next best thing, and Gavin  _ knows _ the bastard’s been vying for Detective. It’s never going to happen, though. Nevermind the fact that the new anti-discrimination policies that Fowler’s unoffically put in place would prevent him from getting the position, bastard wasn’t even a decent  _ cop _ . Gavin had no fucking clue how he managed to end up leading the red-ice investigation (that wasn’t true, it was because Gavin was too busy to do it himself).

He was still grumbling to himself about Russel when RK900 returned, a steaming mug in hand and a thoughtful look on his face. He set the mug carefully on Gavin’s desk. 

“News from Washington D.C.” The android said. “The riots-"

"I don't need to know about  _ more _ fucking riots. I have enough on my plate as it is." Gavin replied gruffly. RK900 continued, undeterred.

"The riots are increasing in frequency and violence. Reportedly, there was an assassination attempt on the android leader Markus." Now seated at his desk, he appeared to be gauging Gavin reaction. "Connor and Lieutenant Anderson stopped the would-be assassin." Gavin took a sip of his coffee - how the android got it now he liked it every damn time he'd never know - and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And I care,  _ why _ ?" RK's brow furrowed.

"Connor and Lieutenant Anderson are your co-workers, are they not?"

"Sure, but it doesn't mean I like them." 

 

Chapter Notes

 

**Oh, Oh God Forgive Us**

Nines attempts to befriend Gavin, coffee, ect

Gavin distracted - crisis on android hating

Give nines name

Called out to red ice bust - unrelated to case

Finds weird ass note that doesn't make sense

Nines hung up over note even tho Gavin continues to tell him to let it go 

Several days have passed and case is going nowhere - put on backburner

Hear about riots in Washington- someone tried to shoot markus. Connor detained shooter.

Called out to capitol park - another victim. Slumped against statue with eye carved into forehead, missing own eyes

Words written in blood

PL300 named Caleb

**  
  
**

**A Slave To Our Uncertainty**

Press all over it - viral

Dpd insisting cases unrelated, public calling it a serial killer

Officers joke about silly names, Fowler orders them to stop

Go over evidence

Gavin asks where nines stays at night - staying in motel paid for by fbi 

Invites nines over to 'go over case'

Nines meets gavins cat, realises he might just be a little gay for reed

**  
  
**

**I'd Love Like I'm Not Scared**

Investigate links between Rachel and victim 2 - disappeared around same area

Stake out

Talk in theoretical - 'get to know each other, what would you do if...

Nines questions gavins anti android sentiments, met with rebuke

Gavin accidentally mentions a brother, sends nines into analysis mode

Discovers that he's related to Kamski

Confronts and is yelled at, Gavin leaves in anger

**  
  
**

**Keep On Charging Ahead**

Nines hears a yell and runs to investigate

Android struggling against shadowed man, shoots nines and he blacks out

Wakes up with technicians over him, in precinct

Gavin nowhere to be found

Gets call from connor

Pull memory files

Hears commotion - third victim hanging from precinct doors - a message

**  
  
**

**I'm Marching Out Of The Doubt Into Trust**

'The Watcher', as he's been dubbed by the public, is now all over the news

Nines returns to motel to find a note on his bed

Calls it in and is ordered to stay somewhere else - namely reeds place

Now that the watcher seems to have nines on his list, fbi wants him back asap 

Decide to use nines as bait to lure killer in

Discover that reed was worried when nines got shot

Reed actually has a huge crush on nines and is in denial

Tells nines why he hates androids - jealous of kamski

Partners for real now

**  
  
**

**Take A Risk And Take A Chance**

Set things up - nines is on 'medical leave' 

Wait for killer to come, making it 'easy' for them

Nines debates with himself about telling him how he feels, but doesn't want to push it

At night, sound of someone entering apartment

Wakes up Gavin and confronts intruder

Fight

Gavin gets stabbed, killer escapes with passed out nines

Panicked and slightly hysterical, nines kisses Gavin before being taken

**  
  
**

**You Keep Me Steady**

Gavin uses memory files pulled from nines to identify Watcher, former fbi agent whom nines had turned in for corruption and taking bribes

Pissed as fuck, naturally

Tracks him down to docks near where Jericho used to be

Gets ambushed

**  
  
**

**No-one Ever Wins When The Goal Is To Settle The Score**

Wakes up chained up in cargo box

Villain monologue - reveals that markus and kamski will be assassinated

Starts to drain nines and shutdown counter starts

Gavin is eventually dragged in, bound and gagged and injured

Runs out the timer trying and failing to escape - backup on its way

Teamwork manages to kick ass as nines is nearing critical blood loss, missing parts

Gavin helps both leave and is shot in back by presumed unconcious bad guy

Found by backup as nines is forces into stasis - tells them plan before passes out

**  
  
**

**Irreplaceable, Unmistakable, Incomparable**

Gavin is taken to hospital as condition is bad

Nines wakes up first, visits gavin

Might not wake up

Frustrated, nines leaves, tina follows and they talk

Admits feelings, don't want him to die

Goes back in and waits for Gavin to wake - takes several days a multiple surgeries

Will require physical therapy

Connor calls - caught assassins

When he does wake up they just hold hands

****  
  


**Out Of The Dark, Into The Light**

Nines fills Gavin in on situation

Discuss feeling stuff

Happy ending

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as i hate to give up on this, it has been a useful learning experience. i learned i cant just write something simply for the sake of a ship. thats not how i work. its ends up being dragged out and painful to write, and the plot transforms from story to buffer between character moments. i only had a vague idea of what it would look like, leaving chapter notes short and undetailed, and assumed it would work itself out as a wrote. again, this is not how i work. writing and failing this has given me a better understanding of how i write.  
> thanks to those who did enjoy this, your comments mean a lot even if i wont be continuing this. i hope you enjoyed where the story would have gone if i hadnt left it <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting this before I write the rest, so that it's out there, so sorry if it takes a small while to get the next chapter out. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoy~


End file.
